No One Mourns The Wicked
by wickedlovr
Summary: Y'all know the wicked witch of the west, right? From The Wizard of Oz? What if she was a kid? What if she was in the HP universe? What if, gasp she wasn't THAT wicked? R&R PLZ!
1. Wicked One

CHAPTER 1

No one mourns the wicked

Elphaba walked over to her dresser and pulled out her black leather covered journal. She sat down on her bed and flipped it open to the page she had last left off. It had been a rough day for her. But then again every day was a rough day for. She took out her quill and unscrewed the bottle of ink she had on her bedside table. She gently dipped the tip of her quill into the ink bottle and began scribbling in her journal.

_Tuesday August 12, 1962_

_Today was the same as usual. Boring and predictable. I was aloud to clean Marria's room instead of Nessarosa's. As you can imagine it was much tidier then Nessarosa's. So since Marria's room was easier to clean I had majority of the afternoon off_

She paused and looked out of her window. It was raining outside so she grabbed her things and moved over to the other side of the room incase her window flew open. It seemed to have a mind of it's own.

_I still haven't received my Hogwarts letter yet. Nessarosa received hers almost two weeks ago. You would imagine me getting mine at the same time as she did. Oh well. It'll show up eventually. But still …Sometimes I wonder if there was a reason behind which why I haven't received my letter yet. Clearly I possess more powers than Nessarosa could ever even dream of._

"ELPHABA!" Marria yelled from the downstairs lobby. "Could you be a dear and come downstairs for a moment?"

Elphaba sighed and set her journal aside, leaving it open so that the ink could dry. She screwed the lid back on the bottle of ink and sat up and headed down stairs.

She walked into the lobby and saw Nessarosa sitting in her wheel chair. Raoul was sitting in his old worn armchair. It was a small room. They weren't exactly the richest family either. Their little home consisted of two bedrooms, one small lobby, a kitchen, and a little attic where Elphaba slept. Their bathroom was out on the side of the house in the old barn that Raoul used to play in when he was a child.

Marria walked in carrying a small tray with tea and muffins. She set it down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"Could you be a dear and attend Nessarosa during her bath," said Marria smiling. "I want her to look nice and tidy while we're out at Diagon Alley."

"If I must," she said with a sigh while taking a bite of a banana muffin.

"Yes, you must," said Nessarosa in her usual bossy tone.

When Elphaba finished she stood up and whipped the crumbs from her blouse. She then walked over to Nessarosa and grabbed her wheel chair and began to wheel her towards the her bedroom.

"Be sure to where the pink my dear," said Marria taking a sip of her tea. "It does nothing but compliment your figure"

"Yes mother," she said smiling.

Elphaba rolled her out of the lobby and into Nessarosa's bright bedroom. This was really the only room in the house that looked at least descent. She pushed her up to her desk and went over to her closet to dig out the pink silky dress.

Nessarosa screamed. "You get your filthy green claws away from my dresses!" rolling herself over to the closet, she slapped Elphaba's hand and Elphaba quickly walked to the other side of the room before she did something she knew she would regret.

Nessarosa pulled the dress out of the closet and wheeled herself over to her bed. She neatly folded it and laid it down. She then rolled herself over to her dressing mirror and stood up with great difficulty, leaning against the nearby dresser for support.

Elphaba immediately walked over to her sister and helped her out of her baby blue dress. She untied all the strings on her corset and threw it on her bed. Why Nessarosa insisted on wearing them she had no clue. She was already skinnier than a stick. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh corset. Then she walked back over to her sister and helped her get on the corset. She began to tie it and couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror.

Staring back at her were a pair of black eyes. Her eyes weren't a dark brown like a normal persons'. It was jet black. Her hair was shoulder length and just as dark as her eyes. And her skin…Her skin was the most abnormal skin ever. She couldn't even recall anyone who had a skin color close to hers. It wasn't brown. It wasn't perfectly pink like Nessarosa's. It wasn't black. It wasn't yellow. It wasn't red. It was green. Just plain old emerald green. But that green made just about everyone she met want to barf. It wasn't her fault that her skin color looked so diseased. It was Marria's. Her mother.

It was about ten years ago. She of course was still inside of her mothers womb. Her mother had been having a fling with a man named Boq while her father was out of town. So one night she and Boq were all alone and you can just guess what they doing. Boq offered her a glass of green wine. Marria stupidly accepted the drink.

So two months later she was born. In front of a crowd full of witches and wizards. They were all so shocked at her appearance. But who wouldn't be shocked by a green baby. Elphaba seems to think that it had something to do with the drink…

They offered no help for Marria. They left her and Elphaba's father lying on the curb. They called her the devils child. In their eyes she was wicked. No one mourns the wicked.

* * *

A/N: Elphaba's name is pronounced "elf-aba". just so y'all know. yes i'm southern and i'd like to thank my beta-reader AAZMANDIOUS! if any grammar or spelling mistakes slip past her, it's not my fault. it's all her. R&R PLZ!wicked-one 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unexpected letter

"Elphaba," said Nessarosa angrily. "ELPHABA!"

"w-what?" said Elphaba snapping back to reality.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She said, clutching the side of her stomach.

"Oh," said Elphaba fastening to loosen up the corset. She had clearly been caught daydreaming. "Sorry Nessa"

"My lord, what am I going to do with you?" she said angrily. "Fetch me my dress. But be sure to wear gloves before you even lay a paw on it"

Elphaba got up and walked out of the room to go and get a pair of gloves. She walked into the kitchen and dug in the side cabinet for the old white pair of gloves her mother had made specifically for her. Elphaba had a knack for ruining everyone's valuable posetions. It's like she meant to. Things just happened. But ofcourse, that wasn't a good enough excuse for her family.

She slipped on the gloves over her hands and then went to go back in the room. But something had distracted her. A large barn owl was sitting out side the kitchen window seal, a small envelope tied to its leg. She walked up to the window and peeped it open. She noticed that the envelope tied to the owls leg had the Hogwarts crest stamped across the middle.

"Go. Nessa received her letter two weeks ago."she said barely holding the window open.

But the large owl just held outit's leg. It almost looked as though it were annoyed.

"Take the bloody letter!"the owl barked angrily, making Elphaba jump back and hit the counter.

"What's going on in there?" Nessarosa called from her room.

"N-Nothing." Elphaba called back. She stared at the owl, her eyes growing big. "You can talk!"

"No shit pickle head." Said the owl. "Could ya hurry up, I've got other errands to run."

Elphaba opened the window all the way so the owl could fly in.

The owl settled itself next to a bowel of fruit and began nibbling at the grapes. He held out his foot without looking up at her.

Reluctantly, she bent down and untied the letter from his leg.

"It's about time." Said the owl, stretching out his wings.

"I've never met a talking owl before." She said staring down a him.

"Yeah well, eat ya heart out." He said. And with that he took one more grape and then flew out the window.

Elphaba stared down at the letter with a raised eyebrow. Why would Hogwarts be sending Nessarosa another letter. She threw letter aside figuring that there must have been some sort of mistake. But when the letter flipped over she saw something that caught her eye. The letter was not addressed to Nessarosa. It was addressed to her.

Mrs. Elphaba Maverick

786 Clodwell Drive

Morrington City

Tiny attic

Elphaba blinked and stared. Was she seeing things? She picked up the letter and eagerly tore it open. Out fell to pieces of parchment. She read the first letter eagerly.

_Dear Mrs. Maverick,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend school at Hogwarts School of witch Craft and Wiz-_

"What's that?" asked Nessarosa rolling herself into the room. She had somehow managed to get herself in the dress, but it still hadn't been zipped up in the back.

"Nothing." Said Elphaba quickly, while shoving the letter behind her back.

"Mama! Papa!" yelled Nessarosa with a sick little grin spreading across her face. "Could you come down here for a moment."

As expected Marria and Raoul were heard moments later walking down the stairs.

"What is it dear?" asked Marria while making her way ino the kitchen

"Oh nothing." Said Nessarosa. "It's just that it seems as though Elphaba has a secret."

"No I don't!" said Elphaba at once.

"Oh yes you do." Said Nessarosa angrily

"I do not!"

"Then would you mind showing us whats behind your back?" said Nessarosa.

Elphaba looked from Nessarosa, to her mother, and then to her father. There was no way of getting out of this one. Not that she had ever gotten out of anything. She brought the letter in front of her and held it out to Maria guiltily.

"What is this?" Said Maria, snatching it out of her hand. She looked at the cover of the letter and then back up at her husband.

"Oh dear," said Raoul.

"You do know what this means right?" said Maria.

"Yes." He muttered.

"What is it?" Asked Nessarosa eagerly. " I want to read it too."

Maria thrust the letter at Nessarosa her gave her a reproaching look. She took out her little glasses and placed them on her nose. As Elphaba watched her read the letter, she watched as her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"But this can't be!" said Nessarosa looking up at her parents. "The whole point of me going is to get away from her!

"Yes I know darling. I know." Said maria bending down and wrapping an arm around Nessarosa.

"Daddy make her stay. She's going to ruin my reputation. "said Nessarosa with tears in her eyes.

"I can't." Raoul muttered. " Only the student can choose weather he she does not want to go."

"Well I'm definitely going." Elphaba muttered under her breathe.

"Ok. How's about we make a deal?" Said Nessarosa staring up at Maria.

"What did you have in mind dear?" Maria asked letting go of her daughter.

"Well… Since I'm going to be stuck with this child for a whole year, I'll need to make a rebound for my reputation." She said shyly without looking up at her parents.

"Anything dear." Said Maria.

"I'll need to do some shopping. And I mean lots of shopping." She took a deep sigh and looked from her mother to her father. "I'll have to have the best of everything before I go to Hogwarts.

"Well that can easily be arranged." Said Rauol.

"Well I supoose you'll have to come along with us to Diagon Alley." Maria growled.

"She's not going anywhere unless she helps me finish getting ready." Said Nessarosa. "Come Elphaba." She said rolling herself back to her room.

Elphaba followed her back into the room and stood in a corner.

Nessarosa rolled over to her mirror and drew out a brush. She sighed and began to brush her hair.

"I can't believe you of all people got a letter for Hogwarts." She said with out looking at her. " I mean it's so…Unexpected.


End file.
